Kidnapped
by fireball1012
Summary: John turns down a hunt and finds out the people that wanted him for the job have taken Sam and Dean. What will John do to get them back? Dean and Sam are 9/5 Brotherhood AU have to have Caleb in it
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- Kidnapped**

Don't own anything

Here is the next story hope you like it

please review

I want to say thanks to my beta Holly for helping me with this story and for all of you who reviewed

**Chapter 1 Take what means the most**

John literally growled into the phone never tearing his boys from his sight. Dean his oldest son was on the old couch with his younger brother Sam watching an old episode of Thundercats.

" You stay away from my boys." John hissed venomously into the phone. " I don't work with your kind of people and I won't help you." He pulled the phone from his ear and hung it up. He then kicked the small table that was provided in the motel room causing Sam and Dean to look up from the cartoon they were watching.

John looked to them to see if they had noticed and he knew they had. He was going to say something but Sam beat him to it. " Daddy, I'm hungry."

" Alright in the car boys we'll have to get something to eat on our way out of town." John sighed at his lack of parenting. It was 9:44pm and he hadn't even fed his children yet, but he just really wanted to leave town and get away from anything that would cause danger to his children.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

On the outside no one could tell it was being used, it was an old run down warehouse, but it was by a gang of people...a gang of hunters and right now they only wanted one thing. John Winchester.

" We need John Winchester, Damnit. I don't care what you do just get him here!" A man in a red bandana bellowed to the other six people around him..

" What if we take the most important thing he has?" Another man in a blue bandanna asked smirking.

" You mean his son's? Good idea bring them here and don't let him See you." the man in red replied chuckling bitterly. 'This will work out perfectly.'

SNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

" Dean watch your brother. I'll be right back." John ordered as he parked in front of a store that Dean couldn't see the name of before he locked the doors and went inside to get some ammo and other stuff he might need for the next hunt.

" Why do you get to be in charge?" Sam asked suddenly and out of the blue.

" Because I'm nine years old." Dean stated to his five year old brother never noticing three people coming close to the car.

The boys looked to their left when they heard someone knock on the glass window. There were three tall and well built guys looking at them. Dean had a bad feeling about them and he went from teasing little brother mode to protect Sammy mode.

" Can you help us,we're lost." A man with a green headband asked holding up a map of some kind, motioning to his other two friends.

" Where do you need to go?" Sam replied to the mans question not really getting the look his brother was giving him that told him to shut up.

" We need to go to South Street." A man with a blue headband stated grabbing the map from his friend trying to show them the street, but Dean beat him with the answer.

" Two miles up the road, then turn left." Dean responded coldly eyeing up the three of them suspiciously.

" Can you open up and show us?" The one in the green headband asked.

" I don't think so." Dean glared at the men for even suggesting it.

They never noticed a man with a black headband walk over to Sam's side of the Impala shuttering the window. He proceeded to stick his arm into the busted window and he grabbed Sam

" DEAN!!" Sam yelled not making it easy for the man to pull him out. " Help me, Dean! Please help! DADDY!!"

By the time Dean had turned around Sam was already in the man's arms." Give me my brother back." Dean demanded opening the door to the Impala and running to Sam. The man went to the other side of the car with Sam just as the man with the blue headband grabbed Dean by the torso then pinning his arms to his side. Dean and Sam kept kicking at the men, but they didn't let go.

" LET..ME..GO!" Dean shouted trying to break free of the hold the man had on him.

A black van with no plates pulled up and the men thew the boys inside quickly. Dean grabbed onto Sam and quickly pushed him behind himself so the men couldn't get Sam.They shuffled themselves to the back of the van and away from the men and the doors.One of the men stayed in the back with the boys while the others got in front.

" Come here boy." The man in green said

" NO." Dean refused to give the man in green a way to get at Sam.

" Come here NOW!" The man had gotten tired of this little game after awhile and threw a cell phone at Dean and motioned for him to pick it up and Dean did.

" Call your daddy." He ordered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

John came out of the store with two bags full of stuff. Apparently he hadn't heard what happened from inside the store. John looked at his car and noticed the window broken and no boys. He dropped his bags and opened the car door. " Dean." John yelled, " Sammy! Boys answer me!"

John was near panic when his cell phone sounded through out the silent night. " Hello." John nearly yelled into the phone.

" Dad." Dean said in a shaky voice.

" Dean were are you?" John questioned hearing his sons voice, one he hasn't heard in a long time.

" Some men came and took us...they said they won't hurt us if you do what they say." Dean replied to his father as John heard a loud smacking sound before another voice came on the phone.

" Hey Johnny." The voice said

" You leave my son's alone! You leave them alone you bastard." John yelled gripping the car door with great strength. The man was laughing...

" I'll call you later, Johnny boy." With a click the phone called ended.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Note: Hey everyone that's it for know. How is it so far, Hope you like it please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Kidnapped**

**Summary:** John turns down a hunt and finds out the people that wanted him for the job have taken Sam and Dean. What will John do to get them back?

A/N: Hey readers! I do not own anything... Enjoy this chapter and please review!!

" Speaking "

' Thoughts '

**Chapter 2: Taking Sammy**

Dean noted that the van drove for fifteen minutes before they stopped, before they stopped in front of a wearhouse. The men grabbed both of the boys roughly and lead them into the building. They climbed about a million stairs according to Sam's five year old mind before they reached the top. The men opened the door to a room in front of Sam and Dean and then threw the boys in causing them to tumble to the floor inside of the room asthe door locked behind them.

The room was bare, it only had two beds and one window that had bars on them from the outside and a light that dangled from the ceiling. The walls were made of brick. Dean sighed as he got up walking to one of the beds and sat down. Sam got up from the floor and sat down next to him.

" Deanie... I want to go." Sam muttered while he clutched his big brothers arm terrified.

" I know you do Sammy. We just have to wait till Dad gets here and do what they say in the mean time. Then we will leave, I promise." Dean promised his brother hugging him to himself protectively.

It was only a few minutes later when the door opened when the man in a red headband came in.

" Hello boys." The man greeted, smirking.

He walked over to the boys and sat on the other bed across from them. Dean tightened his hold on his little brother making sure the man couldn't take him away from him. He knew Sam was terrified from how tight the younger boy was gripping his arm. " What is your name little boy?" The man asked Sam

" S...sam." Sam stuttered

" And what about you, what's your name?" The man questioned.

" Deuce." Dean stated firmly, looking at the guy as if he was challenging him to prove Dean was lying.

" Very funny kid now tell me your name." The man growled while raising an eyebrow at Dean looking him over.

" Ace." Sam laughed thinking it was a game.

" So if your going to use the name dad and Damien call you then can I be runt?" Sam asked his brother hopefully.

" No only they can call us that." Dean replied still looking at the man in front of him.

" What is your name?" The man bellowed.

" I'm not telling you." Dean screamed back at the man.

The man stood up and grabbed Dean by the coller, while Dean pushed his brother behind him towards the head of the bed.

" NOW tell me your name brat." The man ordered shaking Dean a bit.

" It's Dean ok... his name is Dean." Sam revealed crying.

The man let go of Dean and quickly grabbed Sam. The man sat down on the bed again with Sam on his lap.

" Sit down Dean! Answer my questions and maybe I won't hurt precious little Sam here." The man chuckled as Dean sat on the other bed watching the man that had his brother very carefully.

" Who is Damien?" The man asked.

" No one you know." Sam uttered, trying to get away from the man who held tightly on to him.

" Sit still!" He bellowed towards Sam and demanded to Dean to answer the question.

" A friend of ours." Dean replied watching his brother freeze up in the man's arms.

" Where is he?" The man asked and Dean shrugged.

" I don't know, he comes around some times."

" Does he have a cell phone?" He questioned.

" Yes." Sam muttered quietly as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

" What is it?" The man asked pulling a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. Dean told the man the number. The man was pleased, he got up with Sam still in his arms. Sam struggled to get back to his brother and out of the mans arms, but the man wasn't letting go.

" Good boys, I will be taking Sam here and if you be good maybe I will bring him back." The man was out the door and it was shut behind him as quickly as it had opened.

" I want Dean." Sam kicked and screamed as loud and hard as he could. Tears running from his eyes as they heard Dean from the otherside of the door.

" Take me, leave Sam alone." Dean yelled to them beating his fist on the wooden door, but the only answer Dean got was a click that signaled that the door had been locked.

" Sammy...SAMMY!!" The nine year old screamed for his baby brother still beating his fist on the door. He could hear Sam scream his name. They went into a room two doors away from Dean and dropped Sam on a bed and gave him a cell phone.

" Call Damien." The man growled. " And tell him what I say or I WILL kill your brother."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

That's it for now please review

I like to thank my beta Holly for helping me with this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural- The Kidnapped**

**I don't own anything**

**here is the next chapter, sorry it took long**

**Chapter 3**

It was a school break for Caleb so Macland told him it was ok to stay with Bobby. Bobby was just heading out to go on a hunt when Caleb showed up on his door step. Bobby just said it was ok for the kid to tag along. Moving towards the front door Caleb and Bobby were still discussing a hunt they had just finished. They had just stepped on the porch when Caleb's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it.

" Hello." Caleb voice bellowed into the phone.

" Hey Damien." Sam's voice came through on the other end.

" Hey runt is everything alright? Where's Deuce?!" Caleb questioned while Bobby gave him a raised eyebrow.

" Dean and I were kidnapped and taken to a warehouse in Michigan, Florida. The address is 219, Black Road Lane east of Courtney Street." Sam uttered shakily into his end of the phone.

" Are you guys alright?" Caleb asked hearing the shiver in Sam's voice on the phone.

" Yes sir, please hurry." Sam responded politely, then the line went dead.

Bobby looked at Caleb and seen the anger in the boys eye and knew something happened to John's boys.

" What is it?" Bobby asked while Caleb nearly ran to Bobby's car.

" The boys been taken. We need to leave right now. Got the address from Sam." Caleb growled as he explained. They got into the car and headed towards Florida.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSN**

" Good boy, now tell me what I want to know and you can see your brother." The man grinned as if he had just found a ship full of gold. He took the phone from Sam and started asking questions. " How old are you guys?"

" Five and nine." Sam admitted to the man quietly hoping if he answered quickly enough the sooner he would get back to Dean.

" Were do you live?" The man asked another question.

" We don't have a house because we move all over." Sam explained wondering when all of this would end.

" I know your dad does stuff that's dangerest, but what does he _hunt_?" The man emphasized the last word.

" Things, _I want Dean now_!" Sam demanded as he ran to the door and tried to open it, but the man grabbed him and made him sit back down on the bed.

" _I want Dean_!" Sam screamed hitting the man in the balls with his fist, but the man still held him still.

" Answer the question and you can." he said forcing Sam look at him. " What kind of things?"

" The Supernatural!" Sam answered still trying to wiggle his way out from the man's grasp.

" Like ghost and monsters?" The man revealed grinning like a mad man. He was glad he got some information out of the brat.

" _Yes! __**NOW**__ can I see Dean_?!" Sam snapped at the man not feeling like answering anymore questions about his dad.

" Lets go." The man ordered holding Sam's wrist tightly and lead him into the room Dean was in. The door opened and Dean stood up quickly. The man came in to the room with Sam next to him.

" Dean!" Sam wailed as he tried to run to Dean, but the man pulled him back with a sharp tug to the wrist making Sam screech in pain.

"Not yet, Dean sit." The man warned putting a slight more pressure on Sam's already hurt wrist.

"Give me my brother first!" Dean roared not showing any fear of the man.

"Do what I say or Sam gets hurt, now SIT!" The man warned again. Dean wanted to scream at the man that Sammy was already hurt, but decided to keep his mouth shut. Dean sat on the bed while the man went over and sat on the other bed pulling Sam along with him.

" So you hunt ghost and monsters." Restated his question from earlier.

"Yes sir." Dean claimed looking to at his brother with a "Why did you tell him?" look, While Sam looking guiltly mouthed, "Sorry."

" Is that why your in this town?" The man asked the older boy infront of him.

" Yes sir." Dean assured the man, just incase he thought he was lying. He didn't want Sammy to suffer.

" What are you hunting?"

" A shape-shifter." Dean confirmed folding his arms across his chest.

" Did you kill it?"

"Yes. We were about to leave until YOU kidnapped me and my brother!" Dean yelled giving the man a nasty look.

" Is this Damien a hunter?"

" Yes and his name is Caleb Reeves. When he finds us you will wish you NEVER messed with the Winchesters." Dean vowed still glaring at the older man in front of him. The man looked at Dean and knew he was being serious.

" Well I got all I need. If you be good you can have your brother. If not we get him, got it." The man bargained.

" Got it." Dean shot back sealing the deal. He wasn't going to let anyone of these people take Sammy from his sight once more.

Sam was shoved into his brothers arms while the man walked to the door. He turned around towards the two boys and said," Names Reco," With that said he left and locked the door behind him.

Dean had Sam look at him so he could see if the man hurt him or not. When Dean didn't see anything wrong with his brother he asked him.

" You ok, did he do anything to you?" Dean was glad when he got the answer he wanted.

" No" Sam replied sitting down on the bed snuggled up to his brothers side just in-case the man wanted to come back and take him away again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Outside the door Rico and another man were talking.

" Watch them, I don't trust the older one. He's not scared like a normal nine year old." Rico requested.

"Yes Reco, will do." The man in black said.

" Brian, I mean it. Watch them!" Rico instructed. The man in black reassured Rico he would do as ordered.

" Yes sir." Brian said.

"Where's Blake and Greg!" Rico bellowed looking around.

" There downstairs waiting for Damien, sir." Brian mentioned quickly as Rico left Brian and went downstairs.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was in his car waiting for the phone to ring. It has been an hour since his boys went missing. He was wondering if they were ok, or if they were hurt, scared, cold, hungry. His worry almost drown out the sound of his phone ringing.

" Hello" John said answering his phone after quickly digging it from his pocket.

" I want you to take the gem that is in the museum on Cort Street. Bring it to me tonight at 10pm no sooner, no later or I hurt your boys, got it." Rico threatened John.

" Why can't one of your men do it?" John questioned the man.

"Because it has high security that only certain hunters can get by and I heard that you were the best." Rico boasted to John.

" Why do you need the Gem?" John asked trying to get information like Reco had been only minutes before with Sam and Dean.

" I like to sell things and get money. Understand this I am a hunter like you John, but I sell things to make money unlike you. I know you do credit card scams." Rico acknowledged.

" When I give you the Gem I get my boys right?" John demanded.

" No, I will have a job for you and Caleb to do, then you get the boys." Rico confirmed. Then the phone call was terminated.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

" How long till we get there?" Bobby asked the boy next to him.

" 45 minutes give or take. Call Joshua and tell him what happened." Caleb notified him.

Bobby looked over at Caleb thinking, " Have you lost your mind?" then Caleb feeling Bobby's stare looked back at Bobby and said, " We might need some back up, I know we don't get along, but we might need him."

Bobby dialed Joshua's number and he answered with an attitude.

" Hello" Joshua grunted into the phone.

" Hey Josh, it's Bobby we need your help." Bobby insisted.

"Where are you?" Joshua questioned.

" 219 Black Road Lane east of Courtney Street. John's boys were taken by hunter's. They had a gun on Sam telling him to say were they are." Bobby described.

" Ok, I'm about twenty minutes away from there. I'll see you there." Joshua assured Bobby.

" Ok, see you there." Bobby replied hanging up. He turned towards Caleb and said, " We got back up, now lets get those boys."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

That's It for now please review and thanks to Holly and Erin on this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural- Kidnapped**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

"Dean, I'm sleepy." Sam told his brother rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ok, go to sleep." Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam looked at Dean with big eyes and Dean just knew something was wrong with Sam. He wanted to find out what.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked.

"What if you sleep and they get me?!" Sam asked worriedly.

"I won't fall asleep." Dean promised.

"What if they get me when I sleep?" Sam asked again.

"They'll have to get through me first and I won't let them." Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean and knew his brother was telling the truth, so he lay down and Dean lay next to him with his arm over Sam's, in a protective hug. Sam felt the arm and moved to Dean's chest and fell asleep. Dean didn't know how tiered he was until, he too, ended up falling asleep. The door opened quietly and Brain came in. He sat on the other bed and looked at the boys sleeping and started thinking. "These are MY boys now."

He went to Dean and picked him up. That was a bad move. Dean opened his eyes when he felt someone pick him up. He looked at the guy and seen it wasn't his Dad so he punched him in the face and they fell to the ground. Dean got up and ran to Sam. "Sammy! Wake up." Dean ordered and watched as Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and ran to the door only to find it locked. Sam looked at the man in the room and then turned back to Dean.

"He's coming Deanie!" Sam cried holding on to Dean's shirt as tight as he could.

Dean pulled Sam in to a corner and stood in front of him and gave the man a very mean look.

"Stay away." Dean ordered.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I was just putting you on the other bed." Brain said.

"Why?" Dean growled, not trusting the man at all.

"Because, I don't want you sleeping in the same bed" Brain said.

"Well I will sleep with him if I want to and you're not my father" Dean yelled.

"NO you can't and I am YOUR father" Brain shot back angrily.

"You're crazy, We have a dad and his name is John Winchester" Dean yelled.

"NO, I'm your dad now, because John will be dead soon" Brain said.

Brain grabbed Dean and threw him on the bed. He held Dean's hands down. Sam ran over to them and bit Brain's leg. Macland told Sam only to bit if someone was hurting him or Dean and NOT to bite if you just wanted to. This man hurting his big brother needed to be taught a lesson and if that meant to be bitten then so be it. Brain felt teeth in his leg and looked to see Sam biting him. He grabbed Sam and threw him on the bed but not hard enough to hurt the boy. He held the little boy down until Dean jumped on his back. Brain let Sam go and grabbed Dean and placed him on the other bed and then handcuffed his right arm to the bedpost.

"Sammy RUN!" Dean screamed while holding on to Brain's arm hard so that his brother would have enough time to get away.

Sam jumped off the bed and ran to the door and tried to open it but nothing happened. Sam turned around to see Brain coming to him. He slide under Brain's legs and ran to Dean. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and Dean held Sam with his one arm as best as he could. Brain went to the boys and pulled Sam's legs but the boys just held tighter to each other.

"Let go" Brain ordered.

"Leave us alone!" Dean shouted back.

Brain kept pulling Sam until Sam let go and Brain had him.

"DEAN!!!" Sam screamed.

Brain threw Sam on the other bed and held him down. Sam tried to move but Brain was too strong for him, tears came out of Sam's eyes "let go...I want Dean...please, you're hurting me." Sam cried.

"It's ok Sammy. I won't hurt you, IF you stay still." Brain said smiling at the pain the boy was in.

Brain looked over at Dean and smirked. Dean growled at the man.

"It's Sam you asshole and don't you touch him" Dean yelled.

"Don't worry I won't hurt him, NOW call me dad." Brain said.

"You're not our dad." Sam said defiantly.

"Yes I am, now if you want Dean then say dad" Brain ordered.

"Dad" Sam said he then looked over at Dean and back at the man.

"Now can I go to Dean?" Sam asked pleadingly.

"No, I want to talk with you." Brain said still holding Sam's arm by his side. Sam looked up at Brain and said "What about?"

"You listening to me" Brain said.

"I don't even listen to my real dad" Sam said then smiled when he seen Brain get mad.

Brain slapped him across the face and then took off his belt to hit Sam with it. Dean seeing what the man planned to do and started pulling on the cuffs and yelling at Brain.

" Don't you DARE touch him with that belt." Dean yelled.

Brain lifted the belt and hit it against Sam's back. Sam screamed in pain when the belt hit him.

"DEAN! Make him stop...ppplease...hurts!" Sam screamed.

"I am your father and you will listen to me boy." Brain said as he brought the belt down on Sam's back.

"STOP it...leave him alone!" Dean yelled.

Brain hit Sam two times and then stopped.

"Now say: sorry dad."Brain told Sam.

" S..s..sorry d..d..daddy." Sam cried.

Dean kept pulling on the cuffs and yelling at Brain for hurting his brother like that. He couldn't believe what that creep just did to Sam. Then making Sam call him Dad was the last thing that made Dean really mad and sent him right over the edge.

"YOU ARE NOT OUR DAD YOU BASTARD! Stay away from my brother asshole or I WILL kill you!" Dean yelled.

"Now, now do I have to beat you too Dean?" Brain threatened.

He tried to scare Dean but it didn't do any good.

"You can try ASSHOLE." Dean shot back.

"Do I have to take Sam out of here because of your mouth?" Brain said.

He knew if he threatened to take Sam that Dean will do whatever he said to do...even call him dad.

"No" Dean said.

"Then say: sorry dad." Brain said.

Dean didn't want to say it but if it kept Sam with him, he would say it.

"I'm sorry dad." Dean said.

"Good boys." Brain smiled.

Brain let Sam go and went over to Dean. He unlocked the cuffs and then went to the door. He looked back at the two boys before he left the room. After Dean heard the door lock he got off the bed and ran to Sam. Dean picked his brother up and held him in his arms trying to comfort the little boy and himself. He knew he had to get Sam out but didn't know how to do it.

"It's ok Sammy I'm here." Dean said.

Sam held on to Dean tighter and kept crying.

" Dean... please make the pain go away...I want to go home now" Sam asked

"I know kiddo but we have to wait till dad comes and then we make you feel better" Dean promised.

Sam looked at his brother and then said "promise?"

"I promise Sammy." Dean said.

Sam drifted off to sleep and Dean took a spring off the bed and made a lock pick out of it for the door. He didn't think of it before but when he looked around the room for something to use to get the door opened he remembered when Caleb showed him how he could use anything for a pick. Even a bed spring. With that thought in mind he went to work on the spring.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now what do you think please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural- Kidnapped**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 5**

After John got inside the building and found the gem, he made fast work in unlocking the glass shield that was around it. After he replaced the gem with a fake one he left the building and made his way back to the Impala. He climbed in and he felt his cell go off. Digging in his pocket, he then answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Did you get it?" Recon asked

"Yes, now let me speak with Dean." John stated

"You can when you get here." Reco gave John the address and then hung up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Bobby and Caleb pulled up to the warehouse and got out with their "45" in hand.

Bobby went in first fallowed by Caleb. Once inside Bobby looked at Caleb and pointed for Caleb to go up the stairs.

"You check up there and I will check down here...be careful... I don't want Mac yelling at me for you getting hurt Junior." Bobby said

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself and try not to get hurt ether." Caleb shot his cocky smirk and went to the stairs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

After spending sometime on the door Dean finally got it opened. He walked over to his brother to tell him it was time to bust out. "Sammy it's time to leave buddy." Dean said

Sam opened his eyes and looked at Dean. "We go and get Daddy now?" Sam asked

"Yep, now come on, but be quit." Dean ordered

They made it out the door and into the hallway. It was dark in the hallway but there was enough light for Dean to see where he was going. Dean found the stairs and started to go down them but only to be stopped when Brain came up. When Brain saw the two boys coming down the stairs he looked up at them wondering how the got out and where the others where. "How did you get out?" Brain asked

Dean stood in front of Sam and started going back up the stairs. "We are leaving asshole, now Move." Dean yelled

"I told you about your words now I will have to take Sammy away from you until you listen to daddy." Brain said trying to get to Sam.

"I don't think so and you're not our dad." Dean yelled getting sick of this freak.

Dean pushed Brain out of the way and then grabbed Sam's hand and ran down the stairs. Sam was almost down when Brain grabbed Sam's foot and the boy fell. Brain then picked Sam up and held him to his chest. Dean turned around and was about to kick the man but then Brain pulled a knife out and held it to Sam's neck.

"Don't even think about it Dean." Brain said

"Let...Me...Go!" Sam screamed, kicking him as hard as he could

"Who am I?" Brain said to Sam

"An S.O.B." Sam said

"Do I have to hit you again Sam." Brain snapped

Sam's eyes went wide at that and looked at Dean for help.

"You are not going to, NOW LET...SAM...GO...You BASTARD!" Caleb's voice said

All the eyes went to the two hunters who had a gun on Brain.

It didn't take the boys long to find out who it was. And Caleb didn't miss the happy looks on the boys when they seen him.

"Caleb Bobby HELP." Sam said struggling to get away

"So you showed up." Brain said, He knew it had to be Caleb, thinking his plan was about to go down but not with out a fight.

"Yes I did now let Sam go." Caleb ordered

"No, I'm his father." Brain said

"I don't think so." Bobby said

When the knife went down a little Dean knew this was his chance and he took it, Dean kicked Brain in the back of the leg when Brain turned to look at Bobby who was up at the top of the stairs. Brain and Sam fell to the ground and Dean grabbed Sam away from the man. Caleb went to the two boys and asked if they were ok.

"Can we go now, dad's looking for us, and he hit Sam on his back two times with his belt." Dean said pointing to Brain with a death glare.

"Yeah, but we have to call the cops, then we will let Mac look at Sam." Bobby said

They tied Brain up and went down stairs and started to head for the door when three more guys stepped threw the door. The two older hunters stepped in front of the boys.

"Why, hello there." Reco said

"Where are you going with the little ones?" Blake asked

"We are taking them home." Bobby said

"They are home." Greg said

"No, our home is with our dad and friends, not you monsters." Dean yelled

"We are going home to Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim, and Daddy, not with you guys." Sam added holding on tight to Dean's hand.

"Well to bad. We are your family now, so get use to it Sammy." Reco snapped

"It's Sam!" Bobby, Caleb, Dean, and Sam said

Reco had enough of this and yelled at Dean." Get up to your room or we take Sam away."

Just then the lights went off and then went black

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

That's it for now please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Supernatural-Kidnapped**

**Don't own anything**

**Sorry for not updating for a while been busy but don't worry I got the last chapter done but won't post it until tomorrow**

**Chapter 6**

When the lights went off Caleb and Bobby grabbed the boys and ran up the stairs and down the hall "I want you to hide in one of the rooms until you hear the men run pass, then run out the door and hide outside until we come and say the password got it." Caleb told Dean

"I got it." Dean said and then took Sam into a room and told Sam to be quit. Bobby and Caleb ran down the hall and then the men ran after them. After the foot steps passed the door Dean took Sam and they ran out of the door and right into Joshua. Dean looked up to see Joshua there.

"JOSHUA, what are you doing here?" Dean asked with a cocky attitude

"I'm helping Bobby get you boys out of here." Josh said "Are you guys alright?" Josh asked check over the boys for any cuts.

"Yeah, where's our dad?" Dean asked looking for the Impala

"Right here Dean." Came John's voice

The boys looked over were the voice came from and seen John." DAD" The boys yelled and ran to him. John hugged his boys and then looked at Joshua. He wondered why the Sawyer kid was there. John looked at Dean and said "I want you and Sammy to go in the car and lock the doors and stay down until I say the code."

"Yes sir." Dean said going to the car with Sam

"Come on Joshua lets go help Bobby and Caleb."

"How did you know they were inside?" Josh asked

"Caleb called me 5 min. before I got here." John said

The two went inside and up the stairs to find the men tied up and Bobby and Caleb smiling.

"What took you so long?" Caleb snapped at Joshua

"Had to make sure the boys were safe." Josh explained

"Where are they?" Bobby asked not seeing the boys anywhere

"They are in the Impala." John said

"Actually we're right here dad." Came Dean's voice

John turned around to see both boys by the door. He looked at Dean before walking over to him.

"I told you to stay in the car Dean." John snapped but felt guilty at the way the boys looked at him.

"I know but I need to do something." Dean said in a quit voice

"What do you need to do son?" John asked

Dean walked over to Brain's body and kicked him in the face, which was easy since the man was on the floor. "That's for hitting Sam with a belt and this is for making us call you dad." Dean kicked him in the belly, "and this is for everything you put us through asshole." Dean said to Reco and kicked him in the face to.

"Let's go son." John said and walked outside

"The cops will be here in a little bit." Bobby informed them

John through the Gem at Recon and everyone left and when they seen the cops come they drove off.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

One more chapter left to go please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Supernatural-Kidnapped**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 7**

Dean and Sam fell asleep in the back seat of the Impala while John drove to Jim's farm. He wanted Mackland to check the boys to make sure they were fine and the boys needed the rest. John looked in the mirror and seen Dean holding Sam next to him with his arm protectively around Sam and Sam's head on Dean's shoulder. Joshua left to go on a hunt after making sure the gang got taken to jail. Bobby and Caleb are fallowing John to Jim's in Caleb's Jeep. When they got to Jim's place John carried Sam inside while Bobby picked up Dean. The two hunters put the boys in there room and went down stairs to the kitchen were Pastor Jim, Caleb, and Mac where waiting for them.

"The boys ok?" Jim asked

"I think so but if it is ok I want Mackland to check them." John said

"Of course I will, let them sleep and when they wake I will go up." Mackland said

Caleb looked at John and then to Bobby before asking the question everyone wanted to know.

"What did the gang want you for?" Caleb asked

"For me to steal a gem so they can sell it for money."

"Now their in jail and the boys are back." Bobby said looking at how pissed off John was getting.

-SPN-

John, Bobby, Caleb, and Mackland where in the kitchen sitting at the table with a beer in their hands while Jim was making lunch, when they heard shuffle of feet coming down the stairs. Then Dean and Sam walked through the kitchen door and right to John.

"Dad" the boys said with a big happy grin on both of their faces.

John hugged the boys and Mac gave them some milk. Dean went to Caleb and sat next to him while Sam sat next to his dad.

"Did they do anything to you boys?" Jim asked

"Brain hit Sam with a belt on his back two times." Dean said

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore daddy." Sam said with a sad look on his face

"Can I see your back Samuel?" Mackland asked walking over to Sam

Sam pulled up his shirt and they seen two long red welts on his back. Mac touched it a little and Sam cried and moved away.

"Sorry Sam." Mac said then turned to John

"He will be fine but keep some neospon on it till it goes away." Mac said

Jim got the cream and gave it to John who then put the stuff on Sam's back and then had Sam pull his shirt down.

"Is the bad men gone daddy?" Sam asked looking up into his dad's eyes

"Yes son they won't get you guys again." John promised hugging his little boy.

"Thanks for helping us you guys." Dean said to all the hunters

"That's our job kiddo." Caleb said rubbing Dean's hair

"Whets my job?" Sam asked hoping he had one to.

"Being a pain in the as..." Caleb started to say

"Caleb don't you dare finish that." Mackland threaten

"Butt... what I was going to say butt...what did you think I was going to say Dad." Caleb smirked, giving Dean a push on the arm

"It wasn't going to be that Damien." Dean laughed knowing what Caleb was going to say

"Shut it Deuce." Caleb snapped

They all laughed and then got ready for some lunch, glad that the brotherhood/family was back together and safe once again.

THE END

SSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNS

That's it until the next story. Thanks to my beta- reader for helping me with this story, just want to know whice story you want me to update and please review


End file.
